


leave in summer, yet you're in my fluffthoughts

by seiryuu (Tachiharae)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachiharae/pseuds/seiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have time to talk about our lord and savior, the alpaca?</p>
            </blockquote>





	leave in summer, yet you're in my fluffthoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



> I haven't written fic in ages upon ages, but I hope you enjoy it! Happy Parallels \o/

It takes careful weeks of planning -- weeks spent mulling over the girls' three sizes, collecting the raw materials, buying the rest, and creating a pattern. But at last, it's done. Her finest work yet.

Lightning flashes; thunder rumbles. A figure rises from a chair and stands, a menacingly fluffy silhouette that scares the poor neighborhood cat looking up into the window. What monstrosity has been produced this night? What madness?

Kotori Minami removes her hood and smiles the smallest, most innocent of smiles. She has a plan.

(But first, a cup of hot chocolate!)

**

"A sleepover?" Umi asks. "Is there enough space in your house for all of us?"

Kotori shakes her head. An image strikes her, too cute pass up, of the girls sprawled in one giant pile. Honoka snoring. Nozomi's hands twitching as she whispers 'washiiii...' in her sleep and rolls over onto Eli. Nico's awful face mask. "Maybe, if we all curled up together--"

"And wouldn't it be a huge imposition on your mother?"

"You're right, Umi-chan. I don't want to bother anyone. That's why it's just you, me, and Honoka-chan!" Like the days before μ's, they could be a trio again, just for a little while. "It's okay to plan things apart from the group once in a while, right?"

"I miss going over Kotori-chan's house!" Honoka agrees. "I can bring treats from the bakery, too!"

Clinging to her training menu plans is hard when she sees the sincerity in her friends' eyes. "I suppose... Since it is a school holiday, we can always make up for it with some extra practice the next day..."

"It'll be a party!" Honoka cheers.

Kotori's smile is wider than usual. The pieces are falling into place.

**

Umi arrives early. Honoka arrives late, after dinner. None of this is a surprise. Dessert is a fantastic, delicious apology. Kotori excuses herself from the table under the guise of using the bathroom.

They talk and laugh for hours.

(Some of the girls will lie, you know, if you ask them their favorite place. Otonokizaka is wrong; the stages on which they've preformed barely make the cut. They won't lie deliberately, of course. They're far too kind for that. What they'll realize, in moments like these and in moments to come, is that wherever μ's can be together is the wonder zone worth singing about.

Lightning flashes outside again, the sound of rain bringing us out of our thoughts and back to the present.)

"My pajamas..." Umi stammers. "They're missing."

"Mine, too." Honoka looks appropriately horrified.

The contents of their bags are now strewn across the floor -- some items stranger than others, but no sleepwear in sight.

"How strange." Kotori hopes the lie doesn't show on her face. As on stage, one needs to keep her composure. She can do this. "Sh- Shall I see if I have anything that will fit either of you?"

Umi begins to mumble. She didn't forget, she knows she didn't forget, maybe there's a thief around who likes to steal idol's clothing. No, that's too scandalous! This definitely happened to her in a dream once. "Everyone, thanks for coming out to see us!" she'd said, springing on stage, only to find she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She sinks closer to the ground, lost in her imagination. Every scenario is a worst-case scenario. Her pajamas are gone for good.

"It's okay. I'm sure they just fell out of our bags somewhere." For once, Honoka is remarkably reasonable.

"No, I insist," their host protests, her facade slipping. "I'll be right back!"

Quick as a flash, she's out the door and into the room she'd hidden them in. Her treasures. Her perfect costumes. They're so soft to the touch that she almost forgets the task at hand.

It's back to her bedroom where Kotori bows low, the alpaca kigurumis falling from her hands and at the feet of her friends. "I'm sorry. I thought... I didn't plan this very well... I thought we could all..."

"Our outfits always match when we sing, but wouldn't it be cute to have matching pajamas, too?"

"Wow, real alpaca fur!" Honoka marvels, rubbing her face against one. There's no way Umi can be mad, picking one up and inspecting it. It's dyed as blue as her hair, with a little hat sewn into the hood.

"Do you like them?" she asks quietly.

**

When the long weekend is over, a poster goes up on the bulletin board. Nine human faces with alpaca hoods and the announcement: "fluffy, fluffy, sing-along with μ's!"

Kotori's going to be pulling a few all-nighters, but she won't regret any of them.


End file.
